R5 An American Horror Story
by BabySisCM
Summary: After a horror movie night things go terribly wrong now its up to Riker Ross Ratliff And Rocky to come out alive or will they take a wrong turn left for dead (note this is not an austin and ally story it an R5 story)
1. The Horror Begins

This is my R5 fanfiction this might be a one shot but if i get enough reads i will make charpter two i promise enjoy :) I don't own anything

Chapter One The Horror Begins

Riker's P.O.V.

We just finished our show in Boston and we were pumped fans are screaming it was crazy but in a good way i was feeling under the weather so i just wanted to go back on the bus to go to sleep but of course Rocky wanted to watch a horror movie which made everyone want to watch , well not everybody Rydel was going to the movies with some girlfriends to watch some chick flick i never caught the name of it, like come on even Ross wanted to watch horror movies .Ross was packing the stuff on the bus then out of nowhere this girl jumped out of the bushes and started attacking Ross it took me Rocky , Ratliff and Rydel to get her off of Ross I don't know there was something off about her she wasn't just a crazy fan girl there was something more i just couldn't put my finger on it. She ran back in the woods all of as just stood there frozen Ross broke the silence ouchy what was that about rubbing his back i don't know bro but that was pretty freaky that girl that crazed look in her eyes its unhumen so what are you in plying Rocky that i just got attacked by someone supernatural Rocky that's crazy and know it, don't you think i know it i'm just connecting the dots that's all get your head out of fantasy land Rocky every rock star encountered something like this it not like i was targeted or something there nothing to worry about trust me ok Ross don't say i didn't try to warn you dude, then Ross had that look in his eye and he replyed now I know where I seen her before.


	2. Riker's Broken Heart

_**Hey Candace here first of all i'd like to thank everyone that reviewed my story its nice**_

_**reviews like that ,that makes me want to keep writing to tell you the truth when I wrote this story I never thought it was good and I never thought i'ed be here now writing chapter two thanks for your support you guys rock …... any who on with the story**_

_**previously on r5 an American horror story **_

_**so what are inplying Rocky that I might have been attack by something supernatural**_

_**Rocky thats crazy and you know it...and now**_

_**Rocky's P.O.V.**_

_**Ross what are you talking about? I don't understand.**_

_**Ross's P.O.V.**_

_**When I was walking in the studio to film a new episode of Austin and ally and there**_

_**was this huge line of girls standing by the door I gave her an autograph but she seemed pretty normal I autograph her poster and she was gone like I said it was normal.**_

_**Back to Rocky's P.O.V. **_

_**Well maybe something happened to her since then Ross like something supernatural**_

_**if you know what i'm saying?.**_

_**Back to Ross's P.O.V.**_

_**Rocky! enough with this supernatural crap this is why I don't watch horror movies they turn your brain to mush and that's what happening to you.**_

_**Back to Rocky's P.O.V. **_

_**Hey that's hurtful even for you and if there that bad then why are you going to watch one with us tonight huh?;well,well,well, god damnit Ross answer me; I don't have anything better to do so that's why happy now mister. Yes I am thanks for asking and he pushed Ross on the bus.**_

_**Ratliff P.O.V.**_

_**I was napping on the bus Rydel was reading Ross and Rocky were playing video games and Riker texting Caitlynn I think. We on are way to the video store and then we are going to the airport to pick up the girls I can't wait to see Kelly I missed her so much then I was woke up by a big bang.**_

_**Nobody P.O.V.**_

_**We all ran to our distressed bus driver he just kept saying the same thing over and over again Rydel tried to clam him down but it was no help at all. I promise ma I didn't see that,that came out of nowhere .**_

_**Rocky's P.O.V.**_

_**Me and Riker ran of the bus and went to the girl side she looked pretty pale Riker gave her cpr and pumped her heart but her body was limp Riker was holding her in his arms when she opened her eyes, are you an angel she asked Riker and I could see by his face that he was heartbroken,no sweetie its not your time you'll be ok and she smiled and closed her eyes . I got back on the bus everybody was looking at me with sad eyes. Well is she ok Rydel asked me I shock my head ,where Riker then Ross asked ,well that a long story dude.**_

_**Well I hope it ok let me know if you guys like it **_


	3. Meet Leshawna

_**Hey my name is Leshawn**__**a Passante I am 23 years old I have orange hair and green eyes ,i live in la I have a degree in teaching and i've been dating Ross Lynch for two years now today is our two year anniversary so I decided two fly out with my best friends Kelly and Caitlynn just before you start thinking I am the luckiest girl in the world it was not always like that you see I was a runaway home life was terrible all my mom and dad did is fight and it got pretty violent one time I got in the middle of one of there fight I got my nose broken so that when I decided that I couldn't live here anymore I got a job and started to save money up and when I had enough I ran and I never looked back and that's when I met Ross I still remember it like it was yesterday.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**I just got these new high heels and was not used to walking in them I walked passed this huge house it was beautiful there a was this blonde hair guy sitting on the stairs playing guitar I stared at him for a minute then turned my head hoping he didn't see me I continued walking and my heel broke and i face planted on the cement I turned my head and he was running towards me ,oh my god are you ok he gave me his hand,yeah i'm ok my heel just broken that s all I looked down were Ross was staring ,holy shit your knee its hurt really bad he took my hand and we were in his house I heard loud laughing and yelling coming from the living room,don't worry about that it's just my brothers playing video games then the yelling stopped and then I heard whispering and then three heads popped in the doorway(just like the love me video) Ross just stared laughing I looked at the three of them these are my brothers Riker Rocky and Ryland,oh by the way I didn't catch your name Ross asked as everyone was looking at me oh sorry i'm Leshawna, Leshawna Passante Wow that s a pretty name riker said smiling how old are you Rocky asked me,i'm 23 years old,hey Riker she older then you laughing Riker was blushing I could see that he tried to hide it but he didn't do a good job. After that day Ross asked me at on a **_

_**date when I got there he was playing wishing I was 23 it made me laugh and we been together ever sense but there was one problem I had a secret to tell him and I didn't know how he was going to react.**_

_**NOTE I SHOULD OF TOLD YOU THIS IN THE BEGINNING ROSS IS OLDER HE LIKE 19 **_


End file.
